


Going Rogue

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Betrayal, Corrupt!Myka, F/F, Femslash, Partner Betrayal, Unfinished First Chapter, Will be finished later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26





	Going Rogue

Helena turned, and fired a Tesla at Myka and Pete. Myka managed to get to Helena's side without being zapped, and she stood next to Helena. When Pete fell, she spoke to the inventor.  
"Helena, why are you doing this? I'll stand by you, I'll help you, if this is what you want to do, but please don't do this."  
"You want to help me?"  
"Yes, Helena. I want to help your, or I wouldn't have vouched for you getting reinstated as an agent," Myka said.  
"Why?"  
"Because I think you're amazing. You're beautiful, you're smart, you're brave, and you're certainly kind, even if you don't always do the right thing. And I'm in love with you for all of that. I just wish I didn't have to betray the Warehouse to help you."


End file.
